This Isn't You At All
by FabrevansXOXOBrittana
Summary: Sam is compensating and not listening to his fellow Glee club members. Can a certain someone help him go back to the person he used to be? Three-shot set during Naked, Diva, and I Do. Reviews are very welcome!
1. Naked

**Hello everyone! So I started writing this after Naked aired, but I never got around to completing it. I finished it, and I really hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.**

* * *

"Sam," Tina said rather forcefully.

He looked up from his weight lifting.

"What? I still have to do my ab work out and fifty more push ups."

The girl scowled. "Listen, I think it's time we had a talk."

"About what? If it's about wanting to get with me, then sorry but I can't."

Tina had to resist the urge to slap the crap out of him. Sam had been a total jerk to everyone lately and she was just through with it.

She took a deep breath. "No. I would never want to 'get with' someone like you, because you're acting like a total douchebag!"

His face fell slightly and she sighed.

"And until you go back to being the sweet Sam that you used to be, then you're not welcome in Glee club anymore."

Tina turned on her heels and headed for the door after she completed her statement.

"What?! You guys can't do that! I thought we were all 'one big family!'"

She snapped around at his words.

"We are! So how would you like it if, one of your family members was a jerk to you?!"

He threw his hands up. "You know what? Fine. I don't need any of you! I have my body!"

"Listen to yourself!" Tina shouted loudly, causing everyone in the boys locker room to glance at them.

She threw a mean look Sam's way, before storming out of the room, and he sighed defeatedly.

This wasn't him. He wasn't this jerk that was rude to everybody.

Sam proceeded to work out intensely and soon everyone had left and he was alone in the locker room. He was lifting weights, when he heard a door open.

Figuring it was probably just a football player, he just continued to lift.

Much to his surprise, he saw a head of long blond hair walking by the lockers. It couldn't have been a cheerio, because the girl's hair was straightened down her back.

That's when he saw her.

Quinn Fabray.

She was striding down the lockers, hands on her swaying hips, and making her way to him. Her body was beautiful as always and she was clad in a black and purple floral sundress, with a black long sleeved cardigan over top.

Her eyes were icy with a hint of sweetness in them, but the way they were narrowed at him made him feel very vulnerable.

She stopped about right in front of him, her eyes glazing over his body.

He set the weights down and sat up in the exercise machine.

"Hey, Quinn. What're you doing here?"

She tilted her head and raised her eyebrows.

"Wow. From what I've been hearing, that's probably the nicest thing that's came out of your mouth all week."

"What exactly did you hear?"

"That you've been a complete jerk to everyone and since you got low scores on your SAT, that your not worried about graduating."

"Why should I? There's no way I'm gonna graduate now. And why do you care anyway?"

She moved closer to him and dug her finger into his chest.

"Look, Sam. I was called down here to talk some sense into you. And that's what I plan to do."

"No thanks. I'm totally fine. See I have it all planned out. I'm gonna be a personal trainer or go back to being a stripper."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You are not going back to being a stripper. Okay? Don't you think it's bad enough that you already lied to your parents about it? What if they found out that you were going to have that as a full time job?" she said a small grin on her face.

"You wouldn't tell them."

Quinn examined her nails.

"I don't know. I haven't seen your family since we were dating, so they probably won't mind me paying them a visit."

"Fine. Tell them."

"There's a lot of things that you don't know, Sam."

"Well, I know about Professor Patches."

Her eyes darted to his as he smirked.

"There's a lot of things that you don't know, too, Quinn."

She rolled her eyes.

"Look. You can't not graduate, Sam. Do you wanna be held back?"

"No. I'll just drop out."

Quinn slapped him forcefully across the face. He was in pain and shock.

"Why'd you do that?!"

"Because you are not dropping out of high school!"

She sighed and sat next to him on the exercise machine. The seat was fairly small, so they were sitting very close to each other.

They looked into one another's eyes.

"Sam, dropping out is not an option. Where's the Sam Evans who made sure his grades were up? Who was so sweet and loving?"

He just stared down at his hands and didn't answer. Quinn placed her hand over his and ran her thumb lightly across his palm.

"Well, you should know that I miss him. We all do, actually."

Sam used his free hand to run it through his hair.

"I-I mean I'm just so confused. And those scores-"

"You can retake the test. And I'm sure Miss Pillsbury has a million brochures on colleges that don't require high scores."

"Yeah. Thanks."

Quinn smiled.

"No problem. So are you gonna stop being a jerk?"

Sam raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not even being a jerk. They're the ones who kicked me out of Glee club."

"Because you were being stuck up."

"Sugar acts stuck up all the time! And I was trying to help them! They wouldn't be sexy enough to even be in the calendar, if it wasn't for all the work I did with them."

"Who are you trying to be?!"

"No one!"

"Really? 'Cause it seems to me that you're trying to be someone you're not."

"Quinn, you don't know me! And I don't even know why you're here. Ever since you cheated on me, I thought you didn't even care about me anymore."

Quinn's face softened. _How could he think that? _

"Sam, of course I care about you."

"Oh. I care about you, too."

Silence filled the air and Quinn just fidgeted with her hands.

"Well, if you excuse me, I'm gonna go work out. The calendar shoot is tomorrow and I still have to work on my abs."

"Sam, believe me, you don't. And we're not through talking about you acting like this."

"Ugghh…fine. We can talk while you throw me the weight ball."

She sighed at him.

"Whatever. Ya know the old Sam would ask me nicely and wouldn't do it at all if I didn't want to."

"I just need to work on my abs for like twenty minutes."

Quinn's mouth fell open and she laughed. "Twenty minutes?! Are you serious? You actually spend twenty minutes working on your abs?"

"Yeah. It doesn't take five minutes to look as good as I do."

"Wow. New Sam's ego is huger than-"

"My balls when we dated."

Quinn threw the weight ball at him, but he just managed to catch it.

"You suck."

"Is that what you do to Professor Patches' dick?" Sam said as he smirked.

Quinn's lips were set into a firm line and her eyes were narrowed at the boy in front of her.

"Let's go."

"Okay."

Sam sat on the weight bench and waited for Quinn to start. She faked a smile as she cocked her head, and then threw the weight ball as hard as she could at him. He barely caught it.

"Whoa. Not so hard."

"Just be happy I'm helping you with your stupid work out."

He threw the ball back.

"Quinn, I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

"Whatever."

They continued to throw the ball back and forth.

"So when are you going to apologize to everyone?"

"What?! I'm not apologizing, because I haven't done anything wrong."

"Okay. So you don't think you've been acting like a douchebag this week?"

"No."

"Dammit Sam! This isn't you!"

"Really? Then tell me Quinn, who am I?"

"Well, you're definitely not the person you're acting like."

Sam didn't say anything. Instead he just threw the ball to her.

Quinn was ready to catch it, but it was aimed to low and it hit her in the leg.

"Oww!"

Sam was at her side in seconds.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"That hurt."

He picked her up bridal style and she held onto his neck. Sam carried her to the padded bench and laid her down, her hands never leaving his neck.

"Quinn, I'm really sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it just kinda hurts."

Quinn pulled her dress up a small ways, revealing her bare thigh. Sam's eyes widened at the sight of it.

He was to focused on seeing her pink lacey panties peek out to even notice the bruise that was starting to form on her thigh. Quinn laid her head on his chest and held in her tears. He placed his hand on her back and rubbed it soothingly.

"Do you want me to get you some ice?"

"Yes please."

"Okay. I'll be right back."

Sam went to the back of the lockers and fetched an ice pack from the coolers. He handed it to her and returned to his spot.

The ice pack was dripping with condensation and she really wanted to avoid getting her dress wet. Quinn moved her dress up again then held it on there. Sam had a clear view of her panties and it was driving him wild.

_Why does she have to be so damn sexy? _

After about five minutes of small talk, she took it off and set it aside.

"Do you wanna finish your ab workout?"

"You'd help me finish?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Well then sure. Oh and I'm really sorry about hitting you with the weight ball. Does it feel any better?"

She smiled at his concern.

"Yeah, it's fine."

"'Cause I can totally kiss it and make it better if you want me to?" Sam said with a smirk.

"Wow. It's only been ten minutes, and old Sam is already gone. And just a reminder that you have a girlfriend."

He walked over and sat on the weight bench. Quinn grabbed the weight ball and began to throw it to Sam.

"Wait. I'm gonna take my shirt off."

She bit her lip and nodded.

Sam slipped his shirt off and tossed it to the ground. Quinn's eyes were glued to his amazing abs. A small layer of sweat made them glisten and at the moment she just wanted to devour him.

It suddenly felt much hotter in the room for her, so she shed her cardigan and placed it on the bench nearby.

It was Sam's turn to stare.

He studied her perfect figure and realized how much her body had changed since they were dating two years ago. Her sundress had a deeper neck line and it was spaghetti strapped, accentuating her curves.

Quinn threw the weight ball and Sam caught it. They went back and forth with it, Sam getting a good workout.

"Sam?"

"Yeah."

"You never answered my question about why you're acting like this."

"Quinn-"

"No. I want an honest answer and I want it now."

"Why are you dating your professor?"

"Dammit Sam! I said give me an answer!"

"You give me an answer!"

"I asked you first!"

"Well, I asked you second!"

"What?! That's not how it works!"

"Is, too!"

"Is not!"

"Is, too!"

"Stop doing that!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Sam sighed and held the ball.

"Quinn, I really don't wanna talk about it."

She let out a breath. "Okay, fine."

"Thank you."

Quinn picked up the body fat calipers and examined them.

"What are these for?"

"This."

Sam took them out of her hand and pinched her arm with them. She let out a squeal.

"Sam!"

He grinned and pinched her once more on the stomach. She laughed and backed away.

"What are they actually for?"

"You use them to pinch fat."

"Oh. Well, in that case."

Quinn grabbed the calipers and pinched some fat on Sam's lower abdomen.

"That's why I need to work on my abs."

"Oh please. You do not."

"Yes I do! There's fat everywhere!"

She giggled at him.

"You can't be serious? I mean your body is like all muscles and sexiness."

Sam smirked. "Why thank you?"

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"You seem worried about your abs only, what about your biceps?"

She knew they were perfect, but just wanted to see him work out.

Sam looked down at his arms.

"Crap. I'm gonna have to lift some weights and do the punching bag."

"Sam, I was kidding. Your biceps are almost as toned as your abs. That's saying a lot."

"Well, I still have to do them anyway."

She smiled. "Okay. But we're not done talking yet."

Sam got up and headed to the punching bag.

"Right."

Quinn grabbed his arm, melting at the feel of his huge bicep. She composed herself as he turned around.

"Sam, I'm not here to play games. Now if you don't go back to being the sweet Sam you used to be, then I will kick your ass."

Their faces were so close that he could smell her minty breath. He thought she was super sexy when she cursed. And after all, she was right. He wasn't acting like himself.

Quinn wanted him to kiss her so badly. The feeling of his lips on hers was a craving that was eating her alive.

Their eyes were staring into each other and Sam leaned his head to where their noses were touching. Quinn moved in closer as well, her lips almost on his.

"HEY I JUST MET YOU AND THIS IS CRAZY!" Sam's phone blared.

"Gawd!" Quinn placed a hand on her chest and Sam closed his eyes.

_Really? Right now? With my stupid ringtone? This better be good!_

He ran to his gym bag and retrieved his phone.

Sam: Hello.

Speaker: Would you like to buy-

Sam: No!

He hung up angrily and ran a hand through his hair. They had come so close to kissing and it had to be ruined by a stupid telemarketer. Sam returned to find Quinn sitting on the bench swinging her feet.

"Sorry about that."

She looked up at him.

"It's okay," she grinned, "but I love your ringtone."

He literally turned red and blushed furiously.

"It was all Britt's idea…"

Quinn stood up.

"Whatever you say."

"It was!"

She giggled and planted a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ready to talk now?"

He started for the punching bag. Quinn rolled her eyes and followed after him.

"Sam!"

He was strapping on his gloves, a flustered expression on his face.

"Look. It was really nice of you to come here, but I'm fine. I may be outta Glee club, but I still have-"

"Your body? Sam, I said it. And I'm gonna say it again. This egotistical guy isn't you!" she said throwing her hands in the air. He ignored her and just punched the bag repeatedly.

"Sam!"

He stopped the bag with his hand.

"Quinn, you don't know me! I'm not the same person I was two years ago! And obviously you aren't either."

She felt the need to slap him again, but she inhaled deeply.

"I know. But Sam you need help right now. And trust me, I know exactly how you're feeling."

"Really? You know how it feels to not be special? To not have any talent whatsoever?"

Quinn's brow furrowed and she set her hand on his shoulder.

"Sam, is that what this is all about?"

He sighed and met her eyes.

"Yes."

"You're special to me. And you're the most talented person I know. Sam, you were gifted with an amazing voice and the ability to play heavenly on a guitar."

"I have to announce my presence when I walk into a room, because if I don't, then no one knows I'm there. I'm no where near special."

"Then tell me why I can't stop thinking about you."

Sam's eyes widened slightly at her revelation, and he wondered if she was serious.

Before he knew it, her lips were on his and his hands snaked around her waist. Sam parted his lips and gave himself into the kiss.

Quinn pulled away and put her hands on his chest. She looked at him, her eyes apologetic.

"I'm so sorry. That was totally wrong of-"

He closed the space between them and caressed her cheek softly. Her hands ran up his torso and planted themselves around his neck.

"I've missed you so much."

Quinn smiled against his lips, after hearing his confession. She pulled away shortly and stroked his hair.

"Sam, I want you to know that no matter what happens, you are special and talented. And you're also the sweetest guy I've ever met."

His genuine grin spread across his face, and Quinn smiled, kissing him again.

Sam held her close, savoring the moment he was sharing with her. He recalled the memories Quinn and himself had once shared and he kissed her head. She had been with him through the tough times. Helping him babysit his siblings when his dad lost his job. Sticking by him when he needed it.

Quinn was his safe haven.

And right now, that's exactly what he needed.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Critique as you wish, and I will see you guys later. (Btw, how cliche was that ending?) Anyhoo, bye! Mwah! :)**


	2. Diva

**Hello everybody! So I'm back with a second chapter. It was requested that I keep going, so I am turning this into a three-shot. If asked for, I may consider making it more than that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.**

* * *

_You have to talk to Britt. No more avoiding her._

Sam sighed and started for his girlfriend's locker. Ever since he kissed Quinn, he'd felt an awful lot of guilt and knew he had to confront Brittany.

Quinn returned to her life at Yale, but managed to have an amazing weekend with Sam. They'd stayed at his place and watched movies all day Saturday, then went to church together on Sunday. He drove her to the airport and she departed that afternoon.

However, she refused to kiss him anymore than she did in the locker room. She knew how cheating worked and the last thing she wanted was for Brittany to feel that terrible feeling after hearing the news. But Quinn realized that she couldn't leave Sam with nothing, so she pecked him on the cheek before getting on the plane.

Sam didn't have a clue as to how he was going to confess his weekend with Quinn to Brittany. He never meant to hurt her, and that was never his intention. Not to mention, he knew she still had feelings for Santana. It was obvious and he wanted nothing more than for her to be happy.

So he tapped her on the shoulder, causing the tall blonde to spin around. Her face lit up and she grinned at him.

"Hey," she greeted, kissing his cheek shortly.

Her gesture made him nervous, but he threw a forced smile her way.

"Hey. Do you mind if we go talk?"

"Sure."

Sam lead her to an empty classroom and they sat on the desks.

"So what's up? Are you gonna give me a sneak peek of one of your impressions again?"

He frowned and clutched her hands.

"Brittany, there's something I need to tell you."

"Oh god, those words sound sad. Go ahead."

"Umm..well, you know how last week I was a real jerk?"

"Yeah."

"Well, there's a reason I stopped having that attitude…Quinn came down and she told me to face reality and that I needed to stop being the person I was trying to be, and just be myself."

"That was nice of her."

"Yeah, it was. But..uh..ya see..she kissed me…and I kissed her back."

Brittany didn't seemed astonished at all, infact she was wearing a normal expression.

"Britt, I'm so sorry-"

"Sam, stop. Listen to me. We are both trying to make something work, when we know we have past relationships that are haunting us. I know you still love Quinn."

"And I know you still love Santana."

"And Lord Tubbington loves cocaine."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"So are we officially breaking up?"

The girl nodded her head.

"Yeah. But Sam, I want you to know that you've been my friend and I really appreciate that."

"No problem, Britt. I'll always be here for you."

She smiled and kissed his lips briefly, before he engulfed her in a hug. The last period bell rang and they pulled apart.

"I'll see ya later."

"Okay. Bye, Brittany."

"Bye, Sam."

She exited the room and he watched her make her way outside. He retrieved his cellphone from his pocket and dialed Quinn's number.

"Hey, Sam."

"Hi, Quinn. How's your day been?"

"Busy. I have so many exams to study for."

"I'm positive that you'll ace them all."

"Thanks."

Sam cleared his throat.

"So I talked to Brittany today. We're no longer together."

Quinn's eyes widened and anger rose inside her.

"What?" she snapped.

"We broke up."

"Sam, you better not have dumped her because of last weekend."

"I didn't dump her. She admitted that still loved Santana and she wanted things to end, too."

He was confused about her tone and anger towards him.

"Look Sam, I've been thinking. And I think it's best if we just stay friends for now."

"Quinn, you can't be serious. After you come down here and kiss me-"

"I came to Lima to talk some sense into you, Sam. And clearly it didn't help," she stated firmly, her jaw clenched, "Goodbye, Sam."

The line clicked and he stood there stunned as to what he had just done.

* * *

**A/N: OoOh the suspense. Lol, what is wrong with me? Thank you for reading. Leave a review and etc. if you'd wish to. Mwah! Bye! :)**


	3. I Do

**Hello my lovelies. Now we come to the end of this three shot, and I hope you enjoyed the story. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters. I'm not Ryan Murphy, so therefore I don't ruin peoples dreams.**

* * *

There he was. All alone at a table, sipping some alcoholic beverage unknown to her. He looked like a kicked Labrador Retriever with his sad green eyes and hunched shoulders.

Quinn sighed at the sight across the room. This was not at all her intentions. But since she was Quinn Fabray, it happened. She had managed to break his heart twice.

_God, I'm such a bitch._

* * *

Sam sulked in his chair, getting annoyed by the happy music playing. He felt as if everyone was happy but him. This wasn't fair. He'd given her all he had, just to stay "friends."

_Fuck being friends. I'm so through with everyone._

He looked up to see if the bar tender was at his station, when he saw a certain blonde staring at him. She averted her gaze quickly and busied herself with tracing the wine glass in front of her.

Sam had to admit that she appeared gorgeous as always, her blond locks gleaming and hazel orbs mezmorizing everyone who looked into them. Not to mention, her fitted pink dress that accentuated her waist and hugged her body perfectly.

But he snapped back into reality to remind himself that she wasn't his to have anymore.

This saddened and angered him. Had that weekend meant nothing to her?! Was it all just to transform him back into his old self?

Sam was tired of waiting forever for her to answer his questions, so, without thinking, he stood and headed her direction. Once arriving at the bar where she was sitting, he held his cup to the bartender.

"Coke with whiskey, please."

"Coming right up."

Sam perched himself on the stool next to the blonde girl. She turned her head and nodded.

"Hello, Sam," she stated, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Hey, Quinn."

"Enjoying the reception?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Mhmm."

Just as Sam was about to reply to the her, their conversation was interrupted by a very drunk Santana.

"Hey, Trouty and Tubbers! Oh Quinn, did you happen to bring Professor Patches? Britt wants to meet him, because she said that his name reminds her of a cat."

Quinn scrunched up her eyebrows and Sam frowned at the mention of the old man.

"Yeah, Quinn. Bring your married boyfriend with you," Sam asked.

The affronted blonde pressed her lips into a firm line and bit back tears. She had never been so embarrassed of herself.

First she'd gotten pregnant, and now she was dating a married man. All she could think of herself to be was a coward.

"Excuse me."

She collected her purse and phone, before retreating to the exit. Tears fell down her sad face, and she brushed them away with the back of her hand.

_Look what you are Quinn?_

* * *

After Quinn left, Sam felt an enormous wave of guilt wash over him. His words directed at her were extremely rude and he regretted them instantly after they dripped from his mouth.

He had to apologize to Quinn and prove to her that he wasn't the jerk he was acting like.

That meant tossing his drink in the trash and starting outside to find her. He did just that, but his heart shattered when he heard the sniffs and cries of the girl he loved. Peeking to the side of the building, he saw her sobbing into her arms. However, she still looked perfect to him.

Sam approached her and sat next to the crying girl on the grassy earth. She picked her head up to look at the person beside her. After laying eyes on Sam she sat up straight and wiped fiercely at her eyes.

"What?" she snapped, her voice still trembling.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry. That person in there wasn't me. In fact, the only time I was being myself was when I was with you last weekend."

"Sam, stop! Don't you see that everytime we try to make it work, that I screw things up?!" she yelled, tears tumbling from her wet eyes.

She was shaking now and Sam enveloped her in his arms, holding her to his chest.

"Shhh. Quinn, you've done nothing wrong."

"Yes, I have!" she screamed into his now damp jacket.

"Shhhh. Calm down. It's okay," he soothed, gingerly planting a kiss on her hair.

Her breakdown slowly came to a hault and she sat up.

"I'm sorry, Sa-"

"Don't ever be sorry. I was the one who was being a dick and I should be the one apologizing-"

Quinn's lips being pressed to his, cut him off and he carressed her cheek. He relished this feeling and wished that he could stay frozen in the moment forever, wrapped up in her embrace. She pulled away calmly and he felt her eyelashes rise on his skin.

"You already did."

He grinned and kissed her with all he had, cupping her face and pulling her body flush against him. She smiled and ran her hand through his hair.

The two came to the realization that they needed one another badly. Quinn made Sam feel important, therefore he was himself around everyone. He reminded her that she wasn't a bitch, or a whore, or anything she had thought herself to be. The mean voice in her head was replaced with his gentle one, telling her that she was amazing in every way possible.

* * *

**A/N: Oh gosh can I get anymore cliche? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review on your way out:) Mwah, bye!**


End file.
